Spice Up Your Life
(DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1996 |dlc = March 17, 2011 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |pc = Orange/Purple |gc = Light Purple/Yellow |pictos = 117 |nowc = SpiceUpFile:Jdsp betas proof.PNG }}"Spice Up Your Life" by was featured as a downloadable track on until the Wii Shop Channel shut down in January 2019. It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are teenage girls with carnival masks and crowns. P1 P1 has raspberry hair in pigtails. She wears a yellow and reddish pink carnival crown, an orange mask, an orange dress with reddish pink designs, folly knee-length socks, and red platform sneakers. P2 P2 has short fuchsia hair. She wears a purple and fuchsia carnival crown, a purple mask, an electric crimson top with a purple bolero, purple shorts, and purple and pink wedged boots. Background The background is a photo presentation, but instead of photos, backgrounds from other songs in the game appear. The backgrounds shown are: *''Dagomba, where orange tree leaves are falling. *Rasputin, where it is snowing. *It’s Raining Men, where it is raining. *Katti Kalandal, with confetti raining. Remake In the remake, falling elements fall slower and only appear in front of the background image rather than as part of it. In addition, the images themselves are smaller and placed towards the top of the screen rather than in the middle, and the final slide showing the title of the song is still in black and white at the end instead of being colored, and the coaches fade away normally instead of fading with a burning light effect. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring down both arms, one at a time, starting with your right arm. Spiceup_gm 1.png|All Gold Moves SpiceUp gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by the Spice Girls in the series. *The Stent Radio Mix of the song is used in-game. *Along with Come On Eileen and Song 2, was in the final batch of downloadable tracks for . Routine *''Katti Kalandal’s background is in nighttime instead of sunset. * '' is one of the five routines from that did not appear in . *In the preview, the pictograms are slightly late. Gallery Game Files Spiceup cover online.png|''Spice Up Your Life'' Spiceupyourlifeavatar.png|P2 s avatar on 35.png|P2 s avatar on and later games spice up pictos-sprite.png|Solo pictograms In-Game Screenshots spiceupmenu.png|''Spice Up Your Life'' on the menu Others Unnamed image (5).png|Background spiceupyourlifetrailer.png|''Dagomba s background cameo SPice up your life.jpg|Rasputin s background cameo suylrm.png|It’s Raining Men s background cameo suylkati.png|Katti Kalandal'' s background cameo Videos Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life Spice Up Your Life - Gameplay Teaser (US) Just Dance 2 Spice Up Your Life - Spice Girls Spice Up Your Life - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Spice Up Your Life de:Spice Up Your Life Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Spice Girls Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs